


True

by akpoptrash1



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, Verkwan on the side, and it's fun, but mainly Jihan, it's that AU where whatever is on your skin is also on your soulmate's skin, lots of fluff, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akpoptrash1/pseuds/akpoptrash1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates were supposed to be cute. Soul mates were supposed to be fun and happy and all around good times. But Joshua didn't agree. Soulmates were annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True

Joshua's soulmate doodled on their skin all the time, so he always had strange markings on his arms. They weren't in English. They were in a language he was too lazy to identify and too lazy to learn. Well, not lazy. Too busy. Too busy between school and friends and family.

Once he tried to write to his soulmate in English. He tried to ask them their name. The reply was a bunch of question marks and a few words in a different alphabet doodled around his message. He gave up then and there.

But Joshua met a guy in high school who identified the language.

"It's Korean," he said. "I know Korean. I can translate for you, if you want."

"How do you know?"

"From my dad. He's from Korea. My soulmate's from Korea, too. I met him last year, actually. He's cute."

He found out his name was Vernon and he helped him translate the doodles that already existed.

"Remember to do your math homework. Walk the dog. Smile!"

"That is less exciting than I thought it would be," Joshua said.

"Here. Write this."

"What does it say?"

"'Hello. My name is Joshua. What is your name?' I don't know if your soulmate is older than you or not, so I just wrote it formally."

Joshua copied it carefully and thanked him. They parted ways and he didn't seek Vernon out until the next day.

"What does it say?"

"Um, 'Hi. I'm Jeonghan. It's nice to meet you. How old are you?' How do you want to respond?"

"How about, 'I'm 17. How about you?' Simple, right?"

"Perfect. Here you go." Vernon handed him a slip of paper and he copied it down on his arm. Almost immediately, Joshua got his response. "Oh! I forgot how much fun this is!"

"What does it say?"

"He's 17, too!"

"Ask what his favorite color is."

~~~

"Look! He asked you a question!" Seungkwan pointed at the new doodle on Jeonghan's arm. The Korean was very messy compared to his own, but he reminded himself that it was just because his soulmate wasn't from Korea.

"My favorite color?" he asked himself. Carefully, he wrote back, "I don't have one. I like them all."

"That's lame," Seungcheol said. They were eating lunch at their school, all very interested in the fact that Jeonghan's soulmate is finally engaging with him rather than ignoring him.

"You're lame. I'm going to ask him where he's from."

"America. Duh."

"No," Seungkwan said. "England and Australia speak English, too. He could be from anywhere, really."

"How exciting! You get to travel to see your soulmate. I'm jealous."

Jeonghan had learned long ago how to tune them out.

"He said he's from California in America."

"Ha! I knew it!" Seungcheol started to celebrate, but was pushed by Seungkwan. 

"Let me write to him in English!" Jeonghan surrendered his arm to Seungkwan, knowing better than to argue. The words he wrote stood amongst the Korean. It looked weird, and he couldn't really tell what he was writing. 

~~~

"What the heck?" Joshua said. "There's English on my arm now?"

"Let me see!" Vernon glanced at the words and gasped.

"What? It just says, 'Hello American.' I don't think that calls for a dramatic gasp.

"No! Look!" Vernon pulled up his sleeve and English words were written in the same style.

"What? Is my soulmate your soulmate?"

"No. My soulmate's name is Seungkwan. He must know Jeonghan. What a strange coincidence." Vernon grabbed the marker and wrote something in Korean on Joshua's arm, ignoring his protests.

~~~

"What does it say?" Seungcheol asked.

"It's in a different style. It says, 'Seungkwan, is that you?' What the heck?"

"Are we being watched? How did he know it was me?" Suddenly, he noticed new writing on his arm. He picked up his phone, ignoring his friends' confused looks. 

~~~

Vernon's phone was ringing and he smiled triumphantly.

"What is going on?" Joshua asked. He was speaking rapidly into the receiver and was soon laughing.

"Joshua, Seungkwan is with Jeonghan right now. Do you want to talk to him?"

His stomach started to flutter and he was suddenly faced with what seemed like the biggest decision of his life. "Um, we don't speak the same language?"

"I'll put it on speaker and translate for you." Vernon relayed his plan to Seungkwan and hit a button. It was quiet for a second and Joshua took a deep breath.

"Hello? Jeonghan?"

~~~

"Hello? Jeonghan?"

His heart felt like it was going to burst from the speed it was beating. His soulmate actually said his name. He, Seungcheol, and Seungkwan had moved to a quieter corner in the lunch room, totally prepared to skip class if need be, because this was exciting.

"Hello? Jo-Joshua?" The name felt strange on his tongue as he tried to mimic what Seungkwan had told him earlier. There was a laugh on the other end and he was sure his heart just stopped from how sweet it sounded.

"Wow. I can't believe I'm talking to you." He looked over at Seungkwan for a translation. Another voice echoed the words Joshua had said in Korean, and judging by the way Seungkwan lit up, the person talking was his soulmate Vernon.

"Your voice sounds very nice. I like it." Jeonghan felt himself blushing as the words left his mouth. 

Seungcheol teased him by exclaiming, "He's blushing! Oh, so cute!"

~~~

"He said that your voice sounds nice and he likes it," Vernon said. A new voice called out to them and he laughed. "Apparently he's blushing, too."

Joshua tried to picture what his blushing soulmate might look like. He wasn't sure what the picture was exactly that came to mind, but it was sweet.

"Thank you. You sound very nice, too. How are you?"

The answer was quick.

"He said he's good. How are you?"

"I'm great."

~~~

"Can you send a picture of yourself?" Seungcheol called out. Jeonghan pushed him and felt himself turning red, hoping that Joshua knew it wasn't him who asked.

"You can send a, uh, picture? Send picture? Please?" Seungkwan asked in English. Jeonghan heard Vernon laugh.

"Enough of your low quality English!" he called in Korean. Seungkwan was shocked while Seungcheol and Jeonghan laughed. Vernon must have translated what he said because Joshua was laughing and it sounded beautiful.

"Can I have your phone number so I can send a picture to you?" Vernon translated. Jeonghan was embarrassingly quick to give it. He heard the sound of a camera click and some mumbling on the other end of the line. Then his phone buzzed and there was a message waiting to be opened.

Joshua was handsome. His hair brown hair fell lazily over his forehead and his dark eyes were bright and playful. His smile was so innocent and happy it tugged at Jeonghan's heart.

"You are very cute," he said, deciding not to say what he thought in front of his friends. That would wait for a time when they could speak without a translator.

~~~

"He said that you're cute," Vernon smiled. Joshua felt his face heat up.

"Alright, alright. Can you send a picture of yourself?" There was noise on the other end and Vernon had a hard time distinguishing the sounds. It sounded like they were teasing each other. Then his phone dinged.

Jeonghan was beautiful. Like, scary beautiful. He had long brown hair that was tied back, though a few strands had fallen out. He looked to be mid laugh and an extra hand was flashing a peace sign in the corner.

"You are beautiful," Joshua said in whispered awe.

Maybe soulmates could be a good thing after all.


End file.
